Portable electronic devices (PEDs) include, but are not limited to, any kind of electronic devices that may be carried with a user, such as tablets, laptops, MP3 players, cell phones, iPods, iPhones, iPads, e-readers, satellite radios, PDAs, GPSs or other digital devices. Given the rapid advance of technology in personal media and internet, a user may prefer to use various types of portable electronic devices at any time and at many places, therefore necessitating use of a mounting apparatus for mounting the PEDs.
The disclosure describes herein a mounting apparatus for the mounting any appropriately sized electronic device in a vehicle, at home, in an office, and at other private or public places. The presently disclosed mounting apparatus ensures the securing and displaying of a portable electronic device to allow convenient viewing and access to the device. The presently disclosed mounting apparatus also realizes a continuous rotation and continuous movement of the portable electronic device while it is attached to the mounting apparatus, therefore facilitating convenient and easy adjustment of the view of the user.